Exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine is a heterogeneous mixture that contains gaseous emissions such as carbon monoxide (“CO”), unburned hydrocarbons (“HC”) and oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”) as well as condensed phase materials (liquids and solids) that constitute particulate matter. Catalyst compositions typically disposed on catalyst supports or substrates are provided in an engine exhaust system to convert certain, or all of these exhaust constituents into non-regulated exhaust gas components.
Exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine, for example, a diesel engine, is a heterogeneous mixture that contains gaseous emissions such as carbon monoxide (CO), unburned hydrocarbons (HC) and oxides of nitrogen (NOx) as well as condensed phase materials (liquids and solids) that constitute particulate matter. Particulate filters are provided to filter the materials from the exhaust. When a particulate filter becomes full of particulates, the particulate filter is regenerated. If regeneration is performed too often, emissions can be affected.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for monitoring the frequency of regeneration.